


I Need You

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a banglo sappy smut set in January 2014 as B.A.P prepares for their comeback, 1004.</p><p>‘How had time slipped by so quickly?’ Yongguk pondered, as clouds of guilt stormed across his mind, suddenly feeling like a horrible excuse for a boyfriend.</p><p>Crosspost from AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this story came to be when talking on the phone with Aralosin. Daehyun had said during their comeback special interview that Yongguk had helped pick out their outfits for 1004 and from then on I couldn’t help but imagine Yongguk putting the scarf around Junhong’s neck and kissing him, and then... well you know how mirrors just steam up so easily. ^____^ So once I spoke to her about the idea, it was then solidified and thus needed to be written. Also I decided to make this a continuation of Make Me Melt, so that I can continue to explore the relationship between banglo that began in that story.
> 
> Anyway I really hope you enjoy this banglo and my feels for the pair.

As soon as they returned from Japan, B.A.P spent all of their time recording their new album, First Sensibility and working on the choreography for their title track, 1004. The whole record was like Yongguk’s baby. He spent hours upon hours toiling over every single detail from the naming of the songs, to the cover design, and currently he was hauled up in a dressing room with a rack of clothing, trying to figure out what styles best fit the concept of 1004 for the upcoming video shoot.

Yonnguk grimaced as he looked in the mirror, not satisfied with the shirt he had tried on, or maybe it was the dark lines under his eyes that caused the frustrated sigh to escape his grimacing lips, but either way he unbuttoned the fabric and chucked it onto the peak of the large ‘no’ pile that had formed in the corner of the room.

There were so many other things Yongguk needed to be doing that he was half tempted to just pick whatever and be done with it. The lack of sleep and the constant second guessing of his numerous decisions were beginning to weigh on him. That’s the one problem about putting everything you have into a project, if it fails there is no one else to blame but yourself. The only thing that had been keeping him sane during the past month was the sound of Junhong’s reassuring voice telling him to “Trust your instincts” and that “We all have faith in you.” It only took the smallest touch of his boyfriend’s hand on his shoulder to put him instantly at ease and lift his spirits. Junhong had been a great comfort to him during this stressful time. They hadn’t even been dating two months, if he could even call it dating since they hadn’t actually been on a date. In fact now that he thought about it, despite the fact they had made love after Junhong confessed to him in Japan, they hadn’t really been intimate since then. They had shared a few stolen kisses there, but with B.A.P’s comeback approaching their alone time was few and far between, and despite the fact they often shared a bed together, they generally passed out in each other’s arms after long days in the studio or the dance hall, unless Yongguk pulled an all-nighter perfecting his lyrics.  

‘How had time slipped by so quickly?’ Yongguk pondered, as clouds of guilt stormed across his mind, suddenly feeling like a horrible excuse for a boyfriend. He had barely made any time for his young lover outside of work and the fact that Junhong had never complained about it, only made Yongguk feel worse. ‘Does he even know how important he is to me?’ he thought with a sigh.

Suddenly the door swung open. “Hey hyung, how do I look?” Junhong said with a bright smile as he walked in to Yongguk’s dressing room, stopping abruptly when he noticed his hyung was half naked. His eyes trailed up Yongguk’s toned body, but his smile faltered as he saw the forlorn look on his hyung’s face as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. “Yongguk?”

The whisper of his name caused Yongguk to surface from the thoughts he was drowning in, finally looking up when he felt the firm grasp of Junhong’s hand in his.

“What’s wrong?”

“Junhong…” he whispered, raising their clasped hands to his lips, his eyes drifting shut as he placed a kiss on Junhong’s pale skin. “I’m sorry.”

Junhong squeezed his hand lightly. “Don’t worry hyung. You’ve got a lot on your mind. Its okay to space out, but don’t look so sad. Everything will work out.”

Yongguk opened his eyes shaking his head slightly as he stared deeply into the boy’s brown eyes. “No. Junhong, I’m sorry I haven’t been a good boyfriend to you, but I promise I’ll try harder.”

Junhong felt his face heat up over the fact Yongguk actually used the term “boyfriend” while describing himself. He hadn’t been sure exactly how to define their relationship since everything had happened so fast between them, but boyfriend sounded amazing. Junhong’s insides were in the process of turning to a happy ball of mush when suddenly the rest of Yongguk’s words sunk in. “Wait. Is that what you’re worried about? Me?” he asked, staring up at his hyung in disbelief.

Yongguk put a hand to his face, rubbing his temple before he shyly nodded, trying to cover up his embarrassment. His cheeks burned when he heard the boy’s soft chuckle break the silence. “You don’t understand. I just…I want you to know how much I love you.” 

“Hyung, I do know. You show me all the time.” Junhong replied with a warm smile, moving a hand up to cup his hyung’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb as he continued. “Like every time our eyes meet while we’re working and you smile at me, and I have to remember to how to breathe again. And how you ‘accidentally’ bump into me, letting your fingers linger for as long as possible. Then there is the way you hold me close as we fall asleep, and then gently kiss my cheek and call my name to wake me up. Maybe our relationship isn’t exactly normal, but it’s all the little things you do that make me feel loved and make me fall for you even more.” he confessed, leaning in to place a kiss on the corner of his lips. “So stop worrying and tell me how I look already.” he said with a laugh, quickly moving back and spinning around to show off the outfit he had picked out.

Yongguk’s heart clenched in his chest at the boy’s words as he let out a sigh of relief, silently swearing that he will love Junhong forever. In response to Junhong’s demands, he donned a serious expression as he looked over his boyfriend’s black outfit. “Hmm.” Yongguk remarked as he in moved closer, his hands reaching up to fix the leather collar of Junhong’s open sports jacket, running his fingers down the lapel before slipping them inside. He pretended to smooth out Junhong’s cotton t-shirt, gently brushing his hands over the ripples in the snug black fabric that were created by the lines of Junhong’s abs as he breathed. His fingers stopped on the waistband of those extremely tight leather pants, his hands itching to move downward, jealous of the way the shiny fabric got to cling to every curve of Junhong’s lower half. Somehow Yongguk managed to move his eyes back up to Junhong’s face, seeing the boy nervously waiting for a response, pouting his lips impatiently, making Yongguk grin.  “You do realize you could make a potato sac look sexy as hell, right?”

Junhong shook his head in response, chuckling softly.

“Well, I think you look amazing. As for the outfit I think its missing something.” he said, walking over to his clothes rack, humming the opening notes to 1004 as he rummaged through the hangars. He quickly pulled something off of the rack, hiding behind his back as he approached Junhong, singing the first line of the song, the melody softy whispered from Yongguk’s deep voice sending a shiver up Junhong’s spine. “Eodironga nareul tteonabeorin cheonsa gateun neo” he sang stopping in front of Junhong and staring into his dark brown eyes, feeling warm breaths pass between their lips. “I need you.” Yonnguk whispered, his deep voice causing Junhong to swallow hard as he felt fabric being wrapped around his neck, gently pulling him forward until the gap between their lips was sealed shut.

Their mouths opened instantly, letting their tongues get reacquainted with the taste they had both been desperately missing. Junhong’s hands moved up the smooth surface of Yongguk’s broad chest and shoulders before his arms took their rightful spot around his hyung’s neck, pressing himself closer, greedy to feel more of his hyung’s solid body pressed against him.

Yongguk’s hands traveled as well, one diving into Junhong’s silver locks while the other slipped inside boy’s jacket, resting on the small of his back, holding Junhong tightly against him as he leaned forward, deepening the kiss.

Junhong moaned, his body being knocked off balance by Yongguk’s dominating tongue, yet held up by his protective embrace. His heart was racing and his lungs burning, as Yongguk moved to nibble on his bottom lip, gently pulling the plump piece of flesh until it slipped from his teeth and bounced back into place.

Breaths filled the silence as Yongguk stared at Junhong, his beauty only emphasized by the boy’s lust filled eyes, swollen lips, and panting breaths. Yongguk’s eyes drifted to the mirror, turning his head to see their entwined profiles reflected in the glass surface. “Yep. Absolutely perfect.”

Junhong followed his hyung’s gaze into the mirror, briefly noticing the grey and black scarf around his neck before his eyes connected with Yongguk’s, his loving gaze and warm smile, making Junhong’s heart swell and his body burn.

Yongguk turned back to the boy in front of him, leaning in so that their cheeks were touching as his fingers crept up his chest. “Junhong?” he whispered on a raspy breath as he pushed the black jacket off of his shoulders in one smooth motion.

It took several seconds for Junhong to register the sound of leather hitting the floor, too focused on the warm breaths caressing his ears and the hands that had skimmed down his chest and were currently fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Can I…?”

“Yes.” Junhong immediately interrupted.

Yongguk chuckled lightly kissing his lover’s cheek. “You didn’t let me finish.”

“Hyung, whatever the question is, the answer will always be yes.” Junhong said in a low needy tone before pulling his shirt from Yongguk’s hands and up over his head. He threw the black fabric to the floor before moving forward, wrapping his arms around Yongguk’s waist and roughly grinding his hips into his hyung’s.

Yongguk groaned at the contact, his member growing harder as Junhong repeated the action, but he needed more. His hands reached out, holding Junhong back, planning to free Junhong from the confinement of his pants, but when he felt an odd shaped bulge in his left pocket, curiosity got the best of him and he slipped his fingers inside pulling the object out. He stared at it for a brief moment before his eyes shot up to Junhong with a raised eyebrow, not sure if he was more shocked over the fact that he was carrying the miniature tube of lube, or that he had been able to squeeze it into the pocket of his extremely tight pants.

Junhong just shrugged. “You can’t blame a guy for hoping.”

Yongguk shook his head in defeat, smiling as he noticed the cherry tint to Junhong’s cheeks, despite his nonchalant words. “Then let’s not wait any longer.” he replied, pulling the zipper of Junhong’s pants open, feeling his cock twitch as rolled the leather off of his lover’s hips revealing nothing but skin underneath. Yongguk sunk to his knees easing the tight fabric down with him until they were pooling at the boy’s feet and Junhong’s hard member was hanging directly in front of him. His mouth instantly went dry as he stared at the tempting flesh, but he quickly averted his eyes to his lover’s calves, his hands skimming along the smooth surface, freeing Junhong’s feet one at a time of his shoes and pants before slowly moving back up to his knees, gently easing them apart.

Junhong tried to slow the frantic heaving of his chest, fighting back the urge to thrust forward into the warm breath that was viscously assaulting his aching cock. Yongguk had never given him a blow job before, but if he didn’t hurry the hell up, his hyung was going to end up with a cock in his face, whether he liked it or not. Junhong tried to focus all his attention on an imaginary spot on the wall, not daring to look down at his lover. Finally he let out a sigh of relief when he heard the familiar sound of a plastic bottle top popping open and the squirt of viscous liquid fill the silence.

Junhong’s legs shifted wider in anticipation of Yongguk’s fingers as his lover moved one hand to lightly grip his hip. Junhong’s eyes squeezed shut waiting to feel the cool touch of his lover’s coated fingers, but suddenly his mouth fell open, gasping for air as he felt something warm and wet glide up the underside of his hard length.

When Yongguk reached the tip of Junhong’s cock, explicit sounds bubbled up from his young lover’s plush pink lips. Yongguk couldn’t help but smile to himself, thoroughly enjoying every reaction Junhong made as he held the boy’s bucking hips firmly in place and swirled his tongue along the small slit at the head of his cock, eliciting more delicious gasps of pleasure.  

Junhong felt his knees turn to jello as his hyung’s tongue toyed with him. His arm shot towards the wall in an attempt to steady himself,  his eyes popping open when his fingers connected with the cool surface of the mirror, glancing down just in time to see Yongguk’s plump lips slowly swallow his cock whole. “Fuck.” he groaned, his eyes struggling to stay open, heat pulsing through his veins as his gaze remained glued to the mirror, watching his hyung. Yongguk’s eyes had drifted shut, his black lashes spread along the top of his hollowed cheeks as his lips moved up and down his length, creating an image so beautifully lewd that it had Junhong gasping for air. He’d be lying if he said he had never imagined his hyung’s gummy smile wrapped around his cock, but nothing compared to the reality of Yongguk’s mouth greedily sucking on him, every bob of his hyung’s head, making Junhong’s mind float off to heaven.

Yongguk wasn’t really sure what he was doing; simply copying the things Junhong had done for him back in Japan, but all his uncertainties instantly evaporated as passionate cries spilled from his lover’s soft lips, urging him on. He bobbed his head faster, trying to distract Junhong as much as possible as he moved his free hand up between his lover’s ass cheeks, dipping his moist index finger inside. 

Junhong’s body tensed from the contact, shivering slightly as the digit pushed deep within him, but then Yongguk sucked hard on the tip of his cock, causing Junhong’s head to fall back with a throaty moan, forgetting all about the minor discomfort. His hyung’s tongue continued its blissful diversion as the second and third fingers entered him. Junhong’s free hand gripped the dark strands of Yongguk’s hair as he adjusted to the digits thrusting inside him and it wasn’t long before his hips were bucking wildly under Yongguk’s tight grasp, wanting desperately to slam forward into those sweet lips and back onto those dirty fingers, again and again.

“Yongguk.” Junhong panted in warning, knowing he was close as pools of ecstasy swirled within him, lashing through his body and demanding release. Each new tide was growing increasingly violent as he desperately tried to keep himself a float, but then Yongguk’s fingers crashed into that spot deep inside him, and Junhong was swiftly dragged under, drowning in an intense wave of euphoria. “Ahh”

Yongguk heard Junhong’s strangled moans and in seconds his mouth was being filled with the warm liquid of his lover’s release. He swallowed every drop as his eyes drifted towards the mirror, instantly being captivated by Junhong’s face that was contorted in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut and his bruised lips gently parted by frantic breaths. ‘So beautiful.’ he thought, the ache in his pants growing more frustrated every moment it remained untouched. Slowly, he rose to his feet after slipping his fingers out of Junhong. Yongguk turned Junhong to face the mirror, standing close behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist and trailing soft kisses and affectionate words along Junhong’s neck as he waited for him to recover, trying his best not to grind against him as he stared at their reflection. 

Junhong’s knees were shaking as the bliss settled across his body, but Yongguk was right there with his sturdy chest and strong arms that would never let him fall. Yongguk’s deep rumbles of “I love you.” coaxed Junhong’s eyes open, blushing slightly at his naked form, but as his eyes found Yongguk’s in the glass, his lover’s dark stare swirling with an intense hunger, nothing else seemed to matter except the heat steaming between them. “Yongguk?”

The need that dripped from Junhong’s lips when he spoke his name caused Yongguk’s cock to twitch and his throat to release a deep growl that vibrated against the flesh of Junhong’s neck. “Yes, baby?”

Junhong’s eyes never left Yongguk’s as he pressed one hand against the mirror to brace himself. “Take off your pants.”

The sharpness in Junhong’s tone sent a shiver down Yongguk’s spine, like water sizzling across a hot surface, burning his skin and making his aching member cry out for contact. In a matter of seconds his tight pants were on the ground and the bottle of lube was back in his hands as he frantically coated himself. Once he was nice and moist he turned back to his lover, his breath catching as he found Junhong with his hands flat against the glass, his back arched, and his thighs spread, putting his perfectly round ass on display for him. Yongguk silently moved behind his lover and rolled his hips forward, letting his cock teasingly glide against the divide of Junhong’s pale cheeks. The throaty gasp that echoed across the room caused a wicked grin to cross Yongguk’s face. “Is this better?”

The deep baritone of Yongguk’s voice vibrated across Junhong’s body, which instantly responded by grinding back into him, demanding more contact.

Yongguk groaned, but quickly grabbed Junhong’s waist, holding him still. He found the boy’s eyes in the mirror once again. “I need you.” he repeated, whispering the words softly in his Junhong’s ear in a desperate plea for forgiveness as one hand slipped from his lover to guide his solid member slowly inside of Junhong.

The sharp intake of breath caused Yongguk’s smile to fade as he watched Junhong’s face grimace, biting his lower lip to hold back his cries of pain. “I’m sorry, baby” he said, placing kisses on his shoulder and reaching his hand up to the mirror placing it on top of Junhong’s.

“It’s okay, love. Keep going.” Junhong managed to reply after a few deep breaths.

Yongguk nodded and continued to push forward as slowly as possible, intently watching Junhong’s face until he was completely seated inside. He remained very still, letting his lover adjust, while every muscle in his lower half was extremely tense, itching to move.

“Yongguk.” Junhong panted, rocking himself forward to slide up his lover’s cock and Yongguk lost his last shred of control. Junhong wasn’t given the opportunity to glide back down his hyung’s thickness, as Yongguk slammed his hips forward, thrusting deep inside him. “Unnn” Junhong cried, his forearms becoming pressed against the mirror, but there was no reprieve as Yongguk continued his movement in strong, heated strokes, sending red hot embers of ecstasy sparking across Junhong’s body. His knuckles were white against the glass, but Yongguk never let go of his hand and it wasn’t long before the pain was overtaken by carnal pleasure, his breathy moans steaming up the mirror as his hips rocked back into his lover.      

Yongguk’s fingers tightened their grip on his lover’s boney flesh as he increased the pace. The feeling of being inside Junhong was unexplainable like a fleeting glimpse of heaven, every movement taking him a little bit higher among the clouds, until he was blessed enough to hear his angel sing.

“Ahhh!” Junhong screamed, his head falling to one side and his fingers clawing desperately the glass as Yongguk’s cock slammed inside him, rediscovering that bundle of nerves made the earth quake beneath him and bursts of scalding steam to cloud his mind. “Yongguk!”

Yongguk’s body shook when he heard Junhong’s sweet screams of rapture caress his eardrums. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer and started to pull his hand away from Junhong’s, but the boy immediately latched on to it, entwining their fingers and refusing to let go. “Junhong.” Yongguk softly whispered, squeezing their hands together as he eased them from the mirror and moved them to trail down along Junhong’s chest and abs.

Junhong struggled to breathe as their laced fingers wrapped around his cock, briskly pumping him while Yongguk continued to move inside him. His eyes darkened as pleasure pelted his body, causing everything around him to shatter, leaving only the one thing that could keep him together, the only thing that mattered, Yongguk.        

“Baby, cum for me.”  

Yongguk’s voice was so low that his soft demand was barely audible, but Junhong heard it loud and clear. The rumbling vibrations of his tone causing an avalanche to start inside Junhong, sending passion plummeting throughout his body, shaking him fiercely as it shot out of him in snow white waves. “Yongguk!!!”

Yongguk stared into the mirror, watching as Junhong fell apart in his arms, the boy’s eyes squeezing shut and his soft lips dropping open in a perfect circle, taking frantic breaths. But when Junhong’s swollen lips screamed his name and Yongguk felt his lover’s warm cum flowing down his hand, his mind went white, slipping into a state of euphoria as his hips impulsively shot forward, letting every ounce of bliss spill out of him, rushing forward like water from a collapsing dam, until it settled deep inside Junhong.  

Yongguk’s knees were shaking as he rode out his orgasm, but somehow he managed to stay standing, holding Junhong firmly against the mirror. Their breaths were still panting as Yongguk slowly pulled out of his lover, before using his last bits of strength to scoop Junhong up in his arms and move them to sit in the single vanity chair. He cradled the silver haired boy against his chest, his fingers gently stroking Junhong’s arm as their breaths returned to normal.  

Yongguk tilted his head down to rest his cheek on the top of Junhong’s head. “You’re so amazing.” his tired voice mumbled, not sure if Junhong would hear him or not, but a smile formed when a soft hand lazily reached up, thin white fingers resting over his thumping heart.

“I love you.” Junhong said tilting his head up to briefly press his lips against his hyung’s.

“Me too, baby.” he said placing his hand over Junhong’s and holding it to his chest. “Junhong you are my happiness, my strength and my love. Above everything else, I only need you.” he said, squeezing the boy’s hand as he leaned in to kiss him, their swollen smiles melting into each other.

Junhong’s heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he gladly let his hyung’s tongue invade and ravage his mouth, slipping his free hand in Yongguk’s hair before he joined the dance, letting himself be swept away in the sweet taste of his hyung.

When Yongguk broke for air, his lover mewled in disappointment. “It’s getting late, baby.” he said, leaning into to peck Junhong’s forehead. “Now, why don’t you help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow, so we can get out of here?”   

“What’s your hurry?” he asked, nuzzling into Yongguk’s neck enjoying the feel of his hyung’s bare skin against his.

Yongguk smiled at Junhong’s actions, hugging his lover closer. “Well just because it will be hard to do normal couple things doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try, and I think we are well overdue for a first date, don’t you?” he said, stifling his laughter when Junhong’s head popped up, almost colliding with his chin. The boy’s face was glowing brightly as he looked up Yongguk, quickly nodding before jumping out of his arms, throwing on his clothes at a rapid place and then turning to the garment rack, his eyes fiercely concentrating while he swiftly sifted through each piece.

In what seemed like less than a minute, Junhong had a complete outfit in his hands, dropping the clothes in Yongguk’s lap. “Here. Now, I got to go put these clothes back in my dressing room and grab my stuff. I’ll be back in a minute.” he said, leaning in to kiss Yongguk’s cheek before turning away.  

Yongguk’s eyes roamed the clothing, raising an eyebrow. “Cheetah print pants?” he questioned, just as Junhong slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Yongguk shaking his head. “Ah, the things we do for love.” he mused with a light chuckle as he stood from the chair, hanging up the clothes for tomorrow, before pulling his leather pants back on and grabbing his cell phone to make a reservation for an isolated table at Junhong’s favorite restaurant.

As he hung up the phone he glanced up into the mirror just as the door swung open. “Hyung, we’ve got to stop meeting like this!” Junhong joked as he noticed Yongguk was in the same position as earlier, clad only in his black pants. “Well at least you look happier now.”

“Yep, and it’s all your fault.” he said with a bright smile, throwing on a shirt and jacket before turning to Junhong. “Am I dressed okay? I don’t want my boyfriend to me mad at me.”

“You always look amazing, hyung. Your boyfriend’s a lucky guy.” 

Yongguk shook his head. “No, I’m definitely the luck one.” he replied, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Junhong’s cheek. “Let’s go, baby.” he said, reaching out his hand to hold Junhong’s, shyly stroking the smooth surface with his thumb until Junhong laced their fingers together and they made way out of the building. Their loving smiles warming the winter chill as they walked down the street, hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ~~The End~~ Meanwhile…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another dressing room several doors down from Yongguk’s, a jaw was currently dropping open. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Youngjae said with a stare of disbelief as his eyes ignored Daehyun’s naked chest, landing directly on the center of the older boy’s pants.

“I know, aren’t they amazing?” Daehyun remarked with a large grin, causing Youngjae to blink several times, not sure if his lover was more proud of the pants or his balls that were clearly suffocating inside them.

Youngjae shook his head, trying to pry his eyes away from Daehyun’s dimensional bulge. “Seriously, if you wanted to show off your goods so badly, why didn’t you just shrink wrap your lower half and call it a day.”     

Daehyun laughed as he approached Youngjae, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

“Maybe.” he said with a smirk as he leaned in closer, his lips millimeters from Daehyun’s ear. “You’d definitely look very…” he started, talking a moment to lick his lips and take a breath. “…JYP.” he whispered and then instantly burst out laughing, leaning back to see Daehyun’s face contorting, from the mental image of JYP in his notorious clear pants and thong combo.

“Jae, you really know how to hit a guy were it hurts.” he said with a pout, which only made Youngjae smile more.

“Sorry, love.” he replied, placing a quick peck on Daehyun’s lips as he let a hand skim down his lover’s chest, stopping on the waistline of those ridiculously tight pants. “But when you finish picking out your clothes, come to my dressing room and maybe I’ll kiss it better.” he said, in a low tone, slipping out of his lover’s arms before turning away and exiting the room.

Daehyun smiled to himself, quickly stripping out of the pants and changing. He hung the tight pants next to the black leather jacket and dress shirt he had already picked out. Despite Youngjae’s sassy remark, the look in his lover’s eyes when he first entered the room told him a very different story and now he was thoroughly determined to wear those leather pants to every promotion until Youngjae admitted how sexy they looked on him. ‘February is going to be a fun month.’ he thought with a dreamy smile, grabbing his things and rushing over to Youngjae’s dressing room.

~~~~~~~~~~

    The End     

~~~~~~~~~~

So there you have it, sappy BangLo with a side of DaeJae. This fic took me forever to write, so I really hoped you enjoyed it. In this story I really wanted Yongguk to lose his control a bit. I see him as a truly caring and giving person and thus he would be in the bedroom as well, but I also wanted him to give in to his carnal urges because it’s harder to resist forbidden fruit, once you know how delicious it is. ^^ As for Zelo, I find I like writing him as a mature support for Yongguk, ie. Yongguk takes care of the group and Junhong takes care of Yongguk, but I also wanted to give him a few moments were he’s just a teenager excited about going out with his boyfriend. >w<  I know my portrayal of them is a bit different, but this is how I love them, so I hope you liked it too.   

I have sense of impending doom, that this story along with its prequel Make Me Melt, solidifies the start of a Banglo arch which I’m probably going to be writing for a long time. T-T Unfortunately I have a lot of other fics and ideas to complete, but I hope you’ll be patient and look out for more fics from me in the future.  That being said I have a little DaeJae excerpt for you to read. ^^ I warn it’s slightly angsty though.   

 

_Day after day I live a tortured existence. As I am left hanging in the blackness, worried and alone as I wait for any sort of contact. Sweat rolls along my skin as I am being smothered by the darkness, the fabric making it impossible to see and barely breathe. I feel like I am dying inside._

_I am only able to count the days, 2197, because each morning for a brief period I am taken out of my confinement and doused with water. This used to make me swell in fury, but it was something I’ve grown accustomed too over the years, a short break in the fresh air before being smothered again  I could always hear voices chattering outside the entrapment of my prison, usually I would ignore them, but then one day I heard his sweet laughter, my head perked up and I longed to know him. Though my constant eavesdropping I found out his name was Youngjae. Youngjae. Even now just the mention of his name makes me shiver. I long for the day I can finally meet him. Perhaps he is the one who can bring me out of the current abyss I’m living in._

~ Excerpt from “The Fight Freedom: Escaping The Leather”, a gripping, true story of survival by Daehyun’s Cock.   

 

^_____^ Yeah, I’m not really going to write this piece, but now that I got your attention, don’t forget to comment! <3 


End file.
